And Then There Was One
-icon.jpg | airdate = August 28, 2010 | writer = Linda McGibneyChristopher McQuarrie | director = Jonathan Frakes | previous = Seven Sacrifices | next = Shadows in the Cave }} is an episode of Persons Unknown. __TOC__ Synopsis After forensic analysis of a thumb traces it to the surviving owner, a naive aid doctor, Mark Renbe finally pieces together which 'foundation' is the manipulative organization and intrudes its HQ, only to be thrown out instantly. In town 28, the director toys with night manager Liam Ulrich's request to return to office duty while body bags are delivered and he must tells the others they'll kill each-other. He's seen on cameras starting a frenzy of suicide and killings which leaves only Joe Tucker alive, but dead angles allow preventing actual deaths. Plot Ulrich goes into Janet's room and watches her as she sleeps. He leans over to kiss her but hesitates and then withdraws, wondering how she got into his head. Joe grabs him and throws him out of the room, and warns Ulrich that if he does anything to Janet, he'll kill him. Ulrich insists that he can't hurt Janet, and Joe realizes he's no longer devoted to the Program. The manager goes down to his office and finds the Director on the monitor. She asks if he's all right and he reminds her that he's always been dedicated to the Program. The Director understands his obsession and Ulrich realizes that she's redcarding the town. She gives him one more opportunity to preserve his role, and tells him he'll know what the opportunity is when he succeeds or fails. The next morning, Moira and Graham discover that the elevator isn't working. They take the stairs and find Erika in the lobby, and all of the furniture gone. Joe comes out of Ulrich's office and admits that Janet and Ulrich have disappeared. Charlie and Bill come down and they go out onto the street. Ulrich and Janet are there, and Janet calls them to the Shanghai Palace. They discover that the staff has disappeared. The captives search the other buildings and discover that the town has been cleaned out of all supplies. Erika goes berserk when she finds six body bags in the sheriff's office, and Joe tells them that there are only six because only one of them can get out alive. Erika demands answers and even Janet admits that they can't trust Joe. She goes to see Ulrich, who explains that Joe is right, and that they will kill each other. Janet wonders if he can stop it, and Ulrich walks away without answering at first. He finally admits that the Program predicts that she will be the survivor, and Janet asks him to save the others as well. Ulrich says he'll save only her, but Janet refuses to leave without the others. He says that's why she'll survive, and in the end she'll do whatever it takes. Janet goes to Joe's hotel room to confront him, and he explains that she wouldn't have belied him if he said. Joe explains that he survived his own program session, at least until Ulrich showed up. The intent is to turn the captives against each other, manipulating them to the final goal and presenting the illusion of free will. Janet wonders if what happened between them is free will, and Joe insists it is. She then tells Joe what Ulrich offered her, and how she refused without the others. Joe tells her to take Ulrich's deal and go back to her old life, because he can't. In San Francisco, Renbe and Kat go to Chinatown to meet with a friend of his, Sherman Golightly. The man is a medical examiner and informs them that the man who belonged to the last thumb they smuggled out is still alive. Ulrich goes to his office and activates the communication system. He informs the Night Manager and the Director that he's ready to begin the exit sequence. She assures him that they can find another position in the Program, and warns that his previous duties aren't available. When he protests, she cuts him off. Ulrich then grabs Janet and warns her that time is running out. He gathers the others and they head for the pain barrier. Ulrich activates a concealed switch to shut down the barrier and walks out. He warns the others to stay back but Bill runs after him and the pain barrier brings him down. Liam tells them to stay back while the Director watches on the monitor and activates a control. They all watch in horror as Liam's head explodes. Janet tells them what Ulrich said, of how they're expected to kill each other, and Joe confirms that's what happened to him. However, Janet insists that they will work together and escape. Janet takes Joe and Moira to Liam's office and shows them the monitor systems. They notice that Erika was out of a camera range for a few seconds, and realize the possibilities. Kat and Renbe go to see Dr. Gilman, who is in the hospital. He says that he was saving villagers from a mudslide when he passed out, and found himself back in the States. When Renbe explains that they saw his body a week ago, Gilman explains that the hospital has hired him to work in the cancer-research clinic since he can't function as a surgeon now that he's missing his thumb. He insists that now he's part of something greater and has a new vocation. The captives gather and realize that their captors have taken Ulrich's body. Graham says that they must all travel together, and Erika picks Graham to pair off with her. Janet tells them that they can't display any vulnerabilities or their captors will know. Graham agrees and tells Moira to stay with Charlie, and what they have won't work in the real world. Bill realizes he's on his own and tells Charlie that he'll protect himself however he can. Kat and Renbe go to an Internet café and check the records on the hospital, since she realizes that Gilman said the same thing that Angela Barragan did. Kat checks donations and Renbe realizes that one of the donors is the Mansfield Institute, the same people who bought out the Register Erika comes to see Janet in Ulrich's office, and says that she wished Janet wanted to learn more about her. She then leans over and kisses Janet, who stops her. However, as Erika goes, Janet realizes that Moira has disappeared off the monitors. She switches on Bill's monitor at the vault and sees a man beating him to death. Erika gets the others and run there, but Bill has vanished. The vault door is closed, and Joe says that "they" have taken him. They look at Charlie as he arrives, and give him the news that Bill is dead. Charlie slaps Janet and yells at them, saying they never gave Bill a chance. He runs off as the others watch and takes refuge in his bedroom. In Mansfield, Iowa, Renbe and Kat visit the Mansfield Institute and talk to the dossette, asking him about San Nicasio and their relationship with the Franklin and Gilman. Renbe goes berserk and starts yelling at the surveillance devices, and Kat joins in. Security guards haul them out. The Director and the Night Manager watch them on the monitors and admit that it's impressive that they've gotten so close. At the restaurant, Charlie complains to Moira and insists that it doesn't matter who ultimately killed Bill. When Erika insults him, Charlie grabs her and starts choking. Moira pulls him off and Charlie says he's not who they think. He then clutches at his arm and collapses as he has a heart attack. Erika tries to revive him without success. As they cover him up, they find injection marks on Charlie's hand and realize that someone killed him and made it look like a heart attack. Back at the hotel bar, Erika starts drinking while Janet and Joe contemplate the few cans of food they have found. Graham comes in and tells them that Moira is in shock, but a drunken Erika comments that Joe doesn't appear shocked. She goes to give Moira a shoulder to cry on, and rebuffs Janet when she tries to stop her. Moira is playing the piano at the Shanghai Palace when Erika comes in and offers her a drink. She admits that Charlie didn't deserve to die like that, and none of them deserve what's happening. She notices that Charlie's body has disappeared, but Moira doesn't respond to her question. Instead she grabs Erika's head and slams it repeatedly into the piano, then knocks her to the floor and slams the door on her until she's dead. Janet and the others arrive, and Moira tells them that Erika killed Charlie and Bill. When she realizes they don't believe her, Moira begs Graham to believe her. He clearly doesn't, and she runs out through the back. The others give chase as she runs to her hotel room and discover that the entire room is now covered in her cryptic writing. Graham explains that Moira has been trying to work out where they are, and insists that Moira is right if she believes that Erika killed Bill and Charlie. Moira runs out to a balcony and prepares to jump. When Graham finds her, she figures that he hates her, and he tries to apologize and pull her down. He manages to grab her and pull her to safety, and then hugs her and says that he understands. Graham tells her that he loves her and that he'll protect her no matter what. Moira remembers that her father used to say the same thing, and then throws Graham over the edge. He hangs on to the edge but she pries his fingers off and he falls to his death. Next, Moira comes back in and finds Janet, and starts choking her. Janet manages to grab a fire extinguisher and uses it as a bludgeon. They struggle over it and Janet uses the rubber hose to strangle Moira until she's dead. Joe finds Janet as she comes down the stairs, and she informs him that they're the only ones left. The lights go out and red lights flash as sirens go off. They go outside and watch as an electronic pillar device emerges from a manhole. As Kat and Renbe drive away, Renbe admits that they have no credibility and no life. He this the dashboard in frustration and vows to get them for what they've done. Kat assures him that she'll help. Janet and Joe realize that all of the bodies have disappeared. They go to the sheriff's office and discover that only one body bag is left of the original six. Janet and Joe return to the Shanghai Palace and she wonders what will happen next. Joe tries to comfort her and offers her a drink, and then starts drinking from Erika's bottle. Janet finally accepts but then watches as Joe spits the drink out. She grabs at her throat and collapses, while Joe insists that the Program is in his blood and their captors would never have allowed him to choose her. He gets the body bag and puts Janet in it, and then kisses her one last time before closing it. He then hauls the bag out to a van and puts it in with the others. The van drives off and the Director arrives to congratulate him for proving that he's worth saving. The Night Manger tasers him unconscious and admits that it's satisfying. As the van drives out of town, Janet opens the bag from the inside and releases the others. They've set the entire thing up to make it appear they killed each off one by one, once they determined the camera angles. Charlie faked beating Bill to death, and then gave himself fake injection marks. Moira and Erika staged the fight. Graham let himself drop safely. Moira protected herself from strangulation, and Joe faked poisoning Erika's drink Once everyone is released, they attack the driver. In the struggle, he loses control and the van goes off the road. Trivia * When everyone is standing in Ulrich's office, Erika is standing to the left in front of Charlie. After the group decides everyone should pair up, Erika states she will pair up with McNair, and then walks out of the room past Graham and Moira. However, in the next shot the top left of her head is visible in front of Charlie again. * It's bright daylight when Moira confronts Graham on the balcony. Moira then goes inside and fights with Janet. What appear to be only a few minutes later, Janet and Joe walk outside but it's now clearly evening. Gallery And Then There Was One-still 1.jpg And Then There Was One-still 2.jpg And Then There Was One-still 3.jpg Category:Episode Category:Season 1